Faded Memory
by MustardGal
Summary: Homunculi. The one word could make shivers go down your back. For Edward, he always thought that Homunculi were evil. But he never thought that he would eventually be one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FMA is not owned by me.**

Homunculi.

The one word could make shivers go down your back. It could make you laugh in disbelief. It could make unwanted memories to creep back into your mind. It could ruin you forever. Or, it could just be another word that you just don't care about.

But for Edward Elric… he felt like it had ruined him forever.

Xxx

The young man squeezed the remaining water out of his hair and slowly started tying it back into his long braid. His breath came in painful gasps and he now wished he had bandaged his stomach better. His head was still pounding as he started to rerap the bandage around his forehead, covering the deep cut. His hair had been covered in blood; his own blood. He had washed it out in this little amount of time he had.

Right now, he was hiding from the Homunculi.

Things had not gone as planned. Alphonse was captured by the Homunculi, currently incapable of walking, as Gluttony had feasted on him earlier. Edward had gone in to protect him… but it had all gone wrong. Envy had easily beat him in combat and had wounded him greatly during the process.

Edward slowly stood up and wiped the sweat and remaining blood from his brow. He would do this. Roy Mustang would defeat the Fuhrer King Bradely, who was a Homunculi. All Homunculi would be gone.

That was their plan.

But now, Edward wasn't so sure of himself.

As he ran towards the Homunculi, he created his long sword out of his automail arm. Envy grinned as he saw him running towards him, and easily sidestepped Edward's punch.

Edward quickly aimed for Envy's head, and missing it, he brought his leg up and also aimed it for his head, which he missed also. He cursed. His vision was getting blurry. He had a hard time seeing where Envy was going to hit. He could barely defend himself. He felt Envy's foot make contact with his right cheek, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Edward groaned and tried to get up, but his shaky elbows wouldn't allow it.

Envy kneeled down to Edward's level and gave a lazy grin. "You worn out already, Chibi-san?"

Edward tried to growl at him, but all he could really do was glare at him. He tried to focus on him, but his vision… black dots slowly appeared before his eyes. Biting his lip, he tried to fight going unconcious. He couldn't afford that.

"Brother!" he heard Alphonse call.

Alphonse gazed worriedly at the fallen form twenty feet in front of him. He wanted to walk over, but he couldn't. Even reaching out wouldn't help. He turned back to Dante, who held a baby in her hands.

She grinned and held the baby up. "Look, Edward Elric! Watch your younger brother be taken by the gate!"

Edward jerked towards her as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the pain. He gained control of his voice. "No! Stop! Alphonse!"

Alphonse slowly watched the transmuation circle on the baby begin to glow, and he watched a gate appear in front of him. "Brother…" he whispered in fear. The gate creaked as it opened, long black arms coming out. Alphonse saw them wrap around him tightly, and he was pulled in, screaming his brothers name.

The next time he woke up he was in a bed… and had his body back.

Xxx

"I don't know how I got my body back!" Alphonse said in a strained voice. He leaned back against his pillows. "I only remember going through the gate. I don't remember what happened afterwards."

"Al…" Winry Rockbell sighed. She sat on the bed and ruffled his hair. "At least you're safe."

"But Brother _isn't_!" he replied definitely.

"We'll find him," she said in a determined voice, but her voice still wavered. "We have to."

Colonel Mustang, who was lying in the next hospital bed next to Alphonse, crossed his arms. "Can you tell us what happened before you were taken through the gate?"

Alphonse gazed painfully at the Colonel, who had been rescued by Riza Hawkeye. He had defeated King Bradely, but he had lost an eye in the process. Alphonse could tell the Colonel was still in pain, but having Edward not there with them to celebrate caused the both of them to worry. He began to speak slowly. "I had gotten captured. Gluttony had eaten away my legs, so I couldn't move. Ed had come to rescue me. He and Envy fought for awhile, and eventually Ed had to retreat. My brother came back later, having taken care of the wounds he had received. Envy finally knocked him to the ground and I saw my brother couldn't really move any more. He was exhausted." His voice becamed tight. "I heard his screams as I passed through the gate. I don't know what they did to him. I just don't know," his voice ended in a pained whisper. He crossed his arms and shuddered a little.

Winry placed her arms around Alphonse and looked at Roy. "Will they look for him?"

Roy nodded. "They've already started."

Alphonse jumped out of the bed, ignoring Winry's protest. "I got my body back," he said definitely. "And I am healthy enough to help search for my brother."

Winry grabbed hold of his arm. "You can't! You had been asleep for a very long time."

Alphonse stopped in mid stride. "What?"

"When… when we found you," Winry's lip quivered. "You're body was skinny… so, _so_ skinny. Your hair was past your shoulders, which we cut for you. But you've been asleep for more than a week. We've been trying to get enough nutrition in you. And you are not ready to go. Look at you," she whispered.

Alphonse gulped, then finally nodded. It was true; his body was frail and weak. He could walk, but not for very long. He turned back to Winry, tears threatening to fall. "But I want to see my brother."

He watched the tears pour down Winry's cheeks. "I know," she whispered. "I do, too."

"As do we all," Roy declared. He crossed his arms, feeling like making a sarcastic remark after that, but knowing that it wasn't the right time. "We'll find him. Alphonse, stay here. Ms. Rockbell will watch over you." He threw off the bedcovers and stood up slowly. "Leutenient Hawkeye!"

Riza Hawkeye came in the room in a second. She frowned at the sight of Roy standing up. "Colonel…"

Roy held his chest and motioned for Riza to come over. "I can't rest now," he heaved out, gritting his teeth. "Wounds like these shouldn't stop me."

Riza supported him as he started walking out. She nodded sadly to Alphonse and the crying Winry. She set Roy by the restrooms so he could change into his blue uniform, and headed off to get it. Roy leaned tiredly against the bench. He had been in the hospital for over a week… he didn't like how he was healing so slowly. Especially after the loss of his eye.

"Colonel!" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc shouted as he ran up. He saluted him, then asked worriedly. "Should you be up?"

Roy shook his head. "No, but there are things to be done. Many, many things. Has the military been convinced yet about the fact of King Bradely being a Homunculi?"

Havoc shook his head. "It's taking awhile, but there is another election for Fuhrer going on. Do you think you should…"

"No," Roy declared in a loud voice. "Not… not yet. Things are still a mess."

"But you can make them better," Havoc said gently. "You'll have more control."

"People are probably already thinking I killed him just for the chance to become Fuhrer," Roy muttered.

"People may be, but most of the Military isn't," Havoc reassured. "Think about it. You have tons of supporters. And with Edward Elric missing, you could have more power to search for him."

Riza walked up to them slilently and handed the blue uniform to Roy. Roy opened the door to the restroom, stopped, and turned around to look at Havoc. "I'll think about it," he said, then closed the door.

**A new story… this is only the prologue, so it's sorta short! Anyways, there is NO yaoi pairing. I don't write or read yaoi, and never will. The possible pairings are Edwin and Royai.**

**This is a story about Roy dealing with becoming Fuhrer, and with Alphonse and Winry, learning how to deal with the new Homunculi that shows up. Idea come from the song 'Memories' by Ayumi Hamasaki and Bluebirds Illusion, which I haven't exactly played… but have read enough to know what happens ;) **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

There were many emotions he felt. There were many memories he saw. Thoughts ran in and out his mind, making him remember and forget… until nothing was left in his mind. The memories that he had seen of his mother, of his father, of his brother, human transmutation, alchemy… all that was gone. Erased forever from his memory.

His own name was lost to him.

And he didn't know why.

Xxx

"Wake up, Chibi-san," a distant voice called out.

Blinking several times, the young man that was lying on the floor opened his eyes, showing bright golden orbs that were clouded with confusion. He felt no pain as he got up to his knees. He stood up, stretching his muscles. He looked at the man or woman standing in front of him with a smug look on its face.

Crackling with laughter, it flung back its long dark green hair. "I suppose you don't know who I am," it purred. "I am Envy. Now I ask: who are you?"

The young man continued to stare confusedly at him. He blinked, seeing a memory pass and fade. A suit of armor… An automail arm… He looked down at his right arm, but found it flesh and blood. "I saw," he softly said. "I saw an arm… an automail arm."

"The boy with the automail arm is no more. The boy with the name Edward Elric," grinned Envy, "is no more."

"No more…" the young man said. "Then who am I?"

Envy continued to look smug. "Pride."

"Pride," whispered the young man, as if tasting it. He gazed down at his body, noticing that long red tattoos ran across his arms, his legs, his chest… Pride looked back at Envy. "What do I do?"

"Getting clothes on is your first option," Envy laughed. He flung a shirt to Pride that was identical to his, sleeveless and tight fitting, and long black pants that weren't identical to Envy's, which he appeared to be wearing a skirt of some sort.

Pride slowly put the shirt after he had put on his pants over his golden hair. He untied the braid the hair was in and let it fall. He gazed at his hand, accepting the long gloves from Envy. "What do I do?" he repeated.

Envy shrugged. "You stay with us."

"'Us?'"

"Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust… the seven deadly sins," Envy slowly said, giving a grin again. "Greed was… taken care of…" Envy shrugged and walked out with silent footsteps. "Our first mission…" Envy slightly purred, "Is to go to Central."

"Central?" Pride said, the name sounding familiar to him.

"Yes, Central… you have some 'friends' there… You'll have to pay them a visit… tonight."

"These 'friends…" Pride asked.

Envy interrupted him, speaking in a harsh voice. "They prevent us from living. They try to kill all of us, when all we want is to become human," he ended in a whisper.

"We're not human…?" Pride gasped, and stopped walking. "Then what are we?"

"What everyone hates," Envy said lazily. "Homunculus." He turned to the door that opened slightly and a woman walked through.

She threw her hair back past her shoulders as she walked up to Pride. "This him?" she asked. At Envy's grin and nod, she too grinned. "You did a nice job." She looked Pride straight in the eyes. "What's your name?"

Pride closed his eyes, seeing tons of images come and fade in his mind. He saw a suit of armor… reaching out to him. But he buried it. He knew who he was. "Pride," he declared, opening his eyes, which now revealed dull, possessed golden orbs.

The woman grinned. "Envy. We attack Central tonight, when Roy Mustang is there. He's still weak… easy to attack and kill." She walked out, Envy and Pride following her silently.

Xxx

"Your speech was moving, Colonel," Riza said as she watched Roy come towards her.

"It's all I can do to get the promotion," Roy muttered. He put on his coat. "Drop me off at the graveyard."

"Yes sir," Riza replied softly.

Driving off, Roy had crossed his arms and sighed tiredly. He had just given a speech for the election of a new Fuhrer, and he had seen how people gazed at him. Some people glared at him, thinking that he had been the murderer of the greatest Fuhrer that there ever was. Others thought that Roy was a hero for killing the Fuhrer, who had tricked them all.

"It seems Winry and Alphonse made it here first," Riza said, interrupting Roy's thoughts. True enough, Winry had set down a bundle of flowers on Maes Hughes grave. She was speaking quietly with Alphonse, who was holding himself up with crutches. His legs were still in the process of regaining their nutrition and still didn't have the power to hold him up.

Roy slowly walked up to them and didn't say a word when he gazed at the grave. He then turned and looked painfully at the two. "Maes would want to be here right now," his voice was tight. "He helped me get these promotions… and he's not here to see it finished."

Winry nodded. "He may not be here with us," she said sadly, "But he's in our hearts, silently cheering for us."

"How touching," a voice purred.

Roy looked up to see the Homunculus Envy crouching on a top of a gravestone. Envy laughed slightly and stepped off. "You escaped us," he continued. "You killed one of our own."

"It's funny, seeing how you've killed so many humans," Roy growled at him, pulling out his gloves and quickly getting them on. Riza had appeared by his side and had two guns in her hands.

Envy grinned and motioned to the side of him. Lust and Gluttony walked out to either side of him. "It'll be a war, now."

Roy got in front of Alphonse and Winry, motioning for them to get back. He whispered for Winry to go for help. She nodded and turned to run for it, but was stopped by another Homunculus. She gasped when she saw the face. "Trisha?"

"Sloth," the Homunculus corrected.

"Ah ah, this is going to be so easy," Envy laughed. He walked up closer. "Pride has yet to come."

"Pride?" spat Roy. "I killed him."

"That Pride is dead, yes," Envy said lazily. "Pride! Come out!"

Roy squinted against the setting sun, trying to make out the form that was slowly walking out of the shadows. He gasped at the blonde hair, the familiar face.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted, recognizing him first.

Pride walked fully into the sunlight. He gazed silently at the people before him. He lifted his right hand, brandishing a long cleaver that was longer than him.

Alphonse gazed happily at him, but his smile began to fade. He noticed the clothes that he wore… the tattoos on him… his breath caught in his throat. "A… Ouroboros tattoo," he whispered.

"That's right!" Envy laughed. "The boy you called brother is now a homunculi."

"No…" Roy muttered, still aghast.

Winry took a step forward. "That's Ed," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Winry…" Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not… He's not Edward anymore."

"Win… Winry…" Pride said slowly, trying to remember why that name sounded familiar. He put his long cleaver in front of him.

"Attack, Pride," Lust called out. "Prove that you are one of us!"

Pride was upon Winry in a second, holding his cleaver to her neck.

Roy cursed at his speed and turned as fast as he could, but Envy came behind Roy and grabbed his arm, twisting it around. Roy felt it snap and his eyes got blurry from the pain. "Not now, Mustang," Envy spat out. "Just watch." Roy growled at him. Riza was in the same position as him, Lust holding her arms.

Pride gazed at the sobbing girl in front of him. His eyes flicked over to where the boy Alphonse stood.

"Edward, don't you understand?" Winry started saying. "That's Alphonse. Your brother."

Pride looked back at her. "I have no memory of a brother," he whispered.

Alphonse tried to walk forward, but Gluttony blocked his path. Sloth stood behind Winry. Sloth folded her arms. "Kill her, Pride."

"Edward! Remember!" Winry screamed out, ducking under the cleaver. Pride gasped as he felt the arms of the girl wrap around him. She started crying into his shirt.

A suit of armor… a metal arm and a leg… the beautiful face of… his mother? The distant form of his father… was it his father? The night that was surrounded in a purple light. A gate. The pain of losing a leg. An arm. Pride gasped, feeling the same exact pain in his own flesh and blood leg and arm. He pushed the girl away from him, dropping his cleaver.

"It hurts!" he shouted and held his head, the pain rushing up. He growled at the girl. "What did you do?"

Winry shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Envy cursed. "Pride!"

"Let go of him," Pride whispered. "Let go of that man."

"Heh," Envy laughed evilly. "You sure didn't last long. I should have known."

Lust shook her head. "Keep him. We still have use for him."

Envy let go of Roy, who gasped in pain. Envy quickly sprang at Pride, kicking him in the face. Pride collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "You'll have to redeem yourself some other time," Envy growled at Pride as he picked him up. He nodded to the other Homunculus, and they were on their way.

Roy, Winry, Alphonse, and Riza were left alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride huddled against the cold wall. He had been kept here for several days now, waiting for Envy or Lust to return. But most of the waiting kept him busy thinking about what had happened. During the nights, he was plagued with nightmares of the blonde haired girl and a suit of armor and a dark night, where he saw a little boy dissolve right in front of him, and when he looked down, his own leg was being eaten away.

The pain was still in his arm and leg, though dull now.

Maybe it was there to remind him… remind him of who he was before.

And he needed to find out.

Envy didn't seem like he would return any time soon. In that case, Pride decided to break out and find the answers by himself. Walking over to the other side of the room, he placed his hands on the damp wall. It was cold to his touch. The whole cell was cold. He clenched his fist and threw a punch at the wall, breaking it apart easily. The stones were thrown back and through the dust Pride noticed that he was in a tower. Envy must have tried to keep him there. Obviously he didn't know what power Pride had.

Pride quickly jumped off, landing in a matter of seconds smoothly on the ground. Slowly he stood up, taking in his surroundings. It was near the middle of the night and nothing could be heard. He was surrounded by hills of grass and trees off in the distance. He felt a few raindrops, and looked up to a clouded night sky. The moon was not hidden from the clouds, however. The moonlight shown over the land, making it look mystical.

But Pride didn't care to ponder on the beauty.

He needed answers.

Xxx

Traveling at a slow but steady run, Pride grinned when he reached the town that Envy had called Central. He had made it this far in only a few hours and he could see the sunlight slowly creeping up. Pride hurried into the city, wanting to search around before anyone could find him.

Where would he find answers? Central City only looked vaguely familiar to him and wasn't helping that much.

_Central Headquarters… _the thought passed through his mind. He turned his head sideways, seeing a large white building. Out of curiosity, he headed for it. He jumped from window to window, heading for the rooftop. _Alchemy…_

He cursed. Thoughts and memories were passing through his mind, but he didn't know where they were coming from. He landed next to a window and looked inside and opened it carefully. Nobody was in the room. He stepped down quietly and soon was running swiftly through the halls. He sensed that the girl was here. As the boy.

He came to a stop in front of the door. Putting his hands on it, he slightly opened it up. He peeked in and sure enough, the girl was asleep in a bed. Slowly he walked up to her, a memory popping up in his mind. The girl was smaller and crying, and the other person who looked like a miniature person of him who was holding a doll. It faded away, and Pride kept looking at the girl named Winry.

She turned over on her side and he got a full few of her face. Her bangs slid across her face. He was tempted to reach over and brush them away… and he was about to do that when the door burst open.

Roy Mustang stood the door way, panting and out of breath. He held his hand out in a snapping position, the other arm in a cast. "What are you doing here?" he gasped out.

Pride straightened to full height, which was about a little shorter than Roy. "To find answers," he said lightly. He gazed back down at Winry, who was staring blankly at him.

She had woken up to find him there, and she had just finished dreaming about him. She didn't know what to do.

Pride walked to the window. "I won't find any answers here," he whispered.

"Yes, you will," Roy sighed. He rested his hand, now holding it out, motioning him to come back.

Pride hesitated, and then took a step foreword. He rubbed the side of his left shoulder subconsciously, the shoulder with the Ouroboros tattoo that declared him different from these humans. He looked down at the girl, who had sat up and walked over to Roy. He gazed at them painfully.

"I remember nothing," he said abruptly. He shook his head. "All these memories keep coming back to me," he said softly. "You called me a name last time… what was it?"

"Edward," Winry replied.

"Edward doesn't exist anymore," Pride declared, mostly to himself. "I can't find him."

"You are him!" Roy scoffed loudly.

"I doubt that," Pride said sadly. "I may look like him, but I bear the mark of a Homunculi. I guess… I used to be him. Ever since I've woken up, I've had this fear deep inside me. Fear of Homunculi." Pride looked straight into Roy's eyes. "The fear that belonged to Edward. He feared Homunculi, and he has become one." His eyes softened. "I guess I have to accept that."

"I won't accept that," Winry said, crossing her arms. "You are still Edward Elric. A brother. Friend. Companion. Comrade. You're still him. You just need to find him."

"Stay here," Roy said. "Or at least somewhere else with us."

"Impossible," Pride responded quickly. "Envy is probably waiting for me. Who knows what he'll do once he finds out I ran away?" Pride crossed his arms and sighed. "I've searched for answers about who I was. I found out."

Roy clenched his fist again. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go back to the others," Pride sighed. "They'll probably look for me."

"Edward," Winry said, reaching out and placing a hand on Pride's arm.

Pride gasped at her touched and jumped back against the wall. "Don't touch me!" he heaved, pain creeping into his mind once more. He held his head. A door… a door was opening. Purple eyes were staring mockingly at him. He glared at Winry. "This is enough," he stated haughtily. "I can't stay here."

"What about your brother?" Roy asked lightly.

Pride opened the window, not looking back. "What brother?" he asked, staring out at the rising sun.

"Your brother Alphonse…"

"No!" Pride shouted and glared back at him. "I am Homunculi. The only brothers and sisters I have are the other Homunculus. Nothing else." And with that, he jumped out the window, running back the way he came.

Alphonse, who had been listening in on the conversation, collapsed against the door. Silent sobs rocked his frame.

Xxx

"Pride."

"Yes, Envy?" Pride answered back in a light, cool tone, ignoring Envy's cold stare.

"You didn't betray us, did you?" Envy said, crossing his arms.

"No," Pride responded, walking to the stone door.

"Where did you go?" the silky voice of Lust asked as she appeared out of the shadows.

"Where did you go?" Gluttony repeated in a whiny voice. He followed after Lust.

"I had to get answers," Pride revealed.

"Answers," Envy spat. "You are Homunculi. You don't need to know of what you were."

Pride still felt that was wrong. "Edward…"

"Edward is gone. You are Pride. One of the Homunculi," Sloth lightly said as she entered the room.

Envy, not having any more patience, stomped up to Pride. "We rescued you, and you want to betray us, is that right?"

Pride didn't answer.

Envy executed a kick at Pride's chin, which he didn't avoid in time. Pride was thrown back at the wall and slid to the floor, groaning as he did so. Envy walked over and kneeled in front of him and gave a sigh. "Answer."

"I won't betray you," Pride gasped out, the pain slowly decreasing in his back.

"You are…?"

"Pride. Homunculi."

"And our duty…?"

"To rid the world… of humans."

"Exactly," Envy grinned at him.

Pride slowly stood up and went out the door, though everyone followed him.

"They will begin looking for you," Lust said in a pondering voice.

Sloth nodded. "And that will open opportunities to kill the Alchemist's."

"And once Father's plan is complete…" Envy laughed. "Amestris will be destroyed."

Xxx

Winry hurriedly slipped on her backpack and opened the window quietly. She only got to have one foot out of the room when the door opened and she heard footsteps pile into the room. She turned around and stared into the hard face of Roy Mustang.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, face cross.

"… eh?" Winry laughed nervously. She stepped back out and stretched her arms. "OH, you know me! Just getting some… fresh, clean air?" she stopped when the faces kept staring sternly at her.

"Winry," Alphonse said as he walked out behind Roy and Armstrong who was taking up most of the room. "You were going after him, weren't you?"

"You'd be killed," Roy sighed. He looked back at the crew behind him. "I have gathered most of the best Alchemists'. We're planning on heading out tomorrow morning. And you…"

"I am going," Winry declared. "I could help. Really."

"And how?" Riza asked as she squeezed to Roy's side.

"I could… I could… I don't know, just be there to help Edwa- Pride," Winry said sadly.

"Really," Roy didn't question it.

"A battle against Homunculi is dangerous," Armstrong said. "We might need all the help we can get. Edward will need someone he is close to to be there."

"I understand what you're saying," Roy sighed. He looked at Winry and said in a firm voice, "You can come. But you must be out of the way. I don't want anyone taken captive."

"I won't," Winry promised.

**Ku ku ku… this will be a really short story. I wasn't in the mood for another long story when I began this.**

**This could also have been called Redemption. But Faded Memory will work for now. **

**Anyways, only a couple chapters more, thanks for Kate Maxwell and Bar-Ohki for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is sorta a mix of the Anime and Manga, with Sloth being Ed's homunculus mother in the Anime, Wrath being the boy in the Anime, and the Father in the Manga.

Rain poured down, creating muddy puddles along the roadside. The sun's rays barely shown through the clouds, though the gray clouds that poured even more rain down covered it once more. The dull rumble of thunder shuddered throughout the land, and the bright flash of lighting soon came after the rumble.

Roy Mustang glared wearily up at the sky, cursing the rain soaking every inch of him. His flame gloves were hardly of any use now and his hand was now casually resting his hand on the handle of the gun on his belt. Riza was standing not far behind him, keeping her eyes open for any sign of Homunculi.

Alphonse sat on the ground right next to them, taking a rest from walking and standing so much. He could walk now, but his legs still required a lot of rest, slowly getting stronger. He was determined to find his brother, as were the rest of them.

Sullen faced Alchemist's stood behind Roy, ready to fight in this battle. They knew Roy as a loyal soldier, ready to protect each and every one of them. They were ready to protect their future Fuhrer from anything.

Winry was staring at the Alchemists as they headed on for the battlefield. She sat in a car far back, way out of the way of danger. She was holding the note that they had received from the Homunculi, declaring war against the Alchemists. The way the Homunculi thought is this: They thought that once they could take out the Alchemists, they could destroy Amestris.

And Roy would not let that happen.

Xxx

"Who is Father?" Pride asked as he was walking with the smirking Homunculi.

"Envy, you haven't told him about Father?" Lust said casually.

"Father would have our guts as we know it," Envy scowled. "He was determined to let the Elric brothers live for some plan."

"So we are going against Father?" Pride guessed, feeling the rain pour down his face but not bothering to wipe it, only to wipe away his wet hair from his face.

"Father had plans for us," Envy said lightly. "He'll just have to accept a new Homunculi."

"You know we can't go against him," Sloth sighed. "And we can't use Alchemy."

"Then how did we transmute…" the small boy, Wrath, asked, but received a knock on the head by Envy. Wrath scowled at him and rubbed his sore head. He could use Alchemy, but he wasn't the one who did it.

"Shut up," Envy growled. He glanced at Pride, who kept walking silently in the rain.

Pride ignored them, knowing that Envy was meaning Pride's former self. Deep in his heart, he felt that it could be true. But, as he was living and breathing as Homunculi… how could he ever go back?

"Do you really think we can handle all those Alchemists?" Sloth lightly said, her voice tight. "It's risking a lot."

"We'll succeed," grinned Envy. He flipped his green hair over his shoulder and looked back at her through the rain. "Because we have the ultimate weapon they won't know how to defeat."

"I think you depend too much on Pride," Lust muttered. "We can't even fully trust him yet."

Envy growled at Lust. "Just watch. Father will be proud of us." Truth is, Envy also wasn't too sure about this. But he was doing this for Father, and no one else. This would be the day that Amestris would be theirs for the taking, and the day all Alchemists would die.

"Pride…"

"Yes?" Pride responded in a soft tone.

"I want you to take out the Flame Alchemist and the boy named Alphonse Elric," Envy grinned once more.

Pride let a small breath out, not quite knowing what to say.

"Be sure to also take out his friend, Winry something."

Pride nodded his head. "It will be done."

Xxx

It stopped raining, good… Roy gazed at the bare grasslands spread out in front of him. The sky was slowly clearing up, but a cold breeze substituted in for the rain. He pulled his long black jacket closer in around him, thankful for its warmth.

He turned back to Riza to ask something but stopped when he heard a yell.

"Water! It's moving… it's moving by itself!" a man screamed.

Riza immediately had her gun out and was shooting at the water, which had wound itself around the man's leg and lifting himself off into air. Her bullets pieced straight through the water, causing it no harm.

"Too much fire can take out water, right?" Roy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think you have your own fight, Colonel," Riza reminded him. "They're all here. Major Armstrong can handle this one."

Sure enough, large spikes appeared out of the ground and embedded itself into the water, which retreated and turned its head back into a face of a woman. Armstrong was now aiming a spike for her head, which she barely dodged.

Roy focused on the homunculus that was now around him. He saw the long green haired man… or woman take out an Alchemist savagely. Roy took off at top speed, snapping his fingers as he ran. He hit whatever Homunculi he passed, though he saw it hardly did any just. He landed in front of Envy, he guessed, and snapped his fingers, creating a large flame where Envy had stood.

"You're not my battle to fight, Roy Mustang," came the silky voice of the homunculus.

"Oh? And who do I fight?" he asked warily.

Envy came into view to the right, transforming himself into a form of Edward. "Pride." The face of Edward laughed evilly and faded into the battle.

Roy cursed at the appearance that Envy had taken and turned around, feeling a presence behind him. There in his path stood Edward… Pride, his long golden hair blowing in the cold breeze, his faded eyes staring blankly at him, and in his hands he held a long cleaver. He was kneeling on the ground, holding the cleaver behind his tattooed body. He looked slowly up to Roy and stood up, swinging the cleaver around in circles before placing it before him.

"Huh." Roy didn't quite know what to do. He smirked. "I guess we get to fight again? Though I'll be sure to actually win this time."

"So you plan to kill me," Pride stated simply.

Roy sighed. "Of course not. I think Edward is still in there. He's just lost right now. Maybe.. maybe beating the crap out of you may get him out."

"Why do they care so much for this… Edward?" Pride asked. "I am Homunculi. Edward has been buried deep. Never to return again."

Roy held his hand out, thumb on his pointing finger, in position for battle. "Are you ready then?"

Pride swung his cleaver a few more times in front of him and took a step foreword, moving his cleaver now at lightning speed. The impact in the air the cleaver was creating was forming a cold wind all around them.

Roy held his hair back from the pounding wind. "So you want to play hard?" If he did fire now, it would just come back at him… somehow, he had to get behind him… He ran foreword at full speed, whipping off his black jacket. He jumped to the right in a roll, positioning himself in a roll so that he could get to the right of Pride, if not, to the back of him.

He felt the rocks in the ground quickly stab his back, but he didn't care. He immediately pushed himself to his feet and snapped with almost full force at Pride who had stopped waving his swords. Roy kept a stern gaze on the fire, searching for a form.

"That won't work on me," Pride whispered from behind him.

Roy cursed and whipped around, taking a guarding position.

Pride took an easy step foreword and swung his cleaver at Roy's right shoulder, whom barely dodged it in time and quickly swung to his left, which Roy barely dodged again. Pride flicked his wrist and put his left hand over his right; grabbing hold of the handle. He quickly pulled his hand away, revealing another cleaver that he had taken off. He swung them round and round, creating another furious wind that Roy could not once again use his flames.

Roy quickly tried to back up from the oncoming blades and watched for a time when he could attack. When the blades met side by side in front of Pride, there was a split second where there would be no wind in the middle. Roy counted to three before he took the chance, trying to focus his eyes on the break in the wind.

There.

Bright red orange flames appeared, appearing right between the swords, landing directly at Pride's face. He watched Pride stumble backwards, clinging his face. Roy quickly executed a kick at his cleavers, kicking them several feet away from them. He stopped attacking when he saw Pride slightly tremble.

"Edward…?" he asked slowly.

Pride gazed up at him, his face quickly healing from the burns. "Flames," he whispered. He closed his eyes. "Dark… flames… no.. hands. They grabbed me and pulled me in."

Roy kneeled down. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember… seeing me. I'm… stuck at the gate," Pride was now gasping. "This form… I can't control much longer."

"Edward?" Roy asked again.

Pride nodded. He stood up and walked over to the cleavers, picking them up handily. "I got a plan, and its time to kick those bastard Homunculi's butts."

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this so far! **

**I love writing fighting scenes… especially between Edward and Roy 8D They can go crazy!**

**Maybe two chapters more. I'm still thinking.**

**As I was writing the battle scene, I was flicking my wrists left and right making sure I was doing it right. Somebody who might've seen me probably thought I was crazy XD I love acting out what I write! It definitely helps.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?  
_

He couldn't control it. At least, not for long. This form that possessed his mind had weakened, and his mind was finally been let loose. He could control this form, this Homunculi, Pride, for a short time.

But what was the cost?

He knew who he was.

He just didn't know if he could survive.

He stopped running, and the form Pride gazed down at his hands, his legs, his body, covered in long red tattoos, and an arm and a leg that shouldn't belong to him. He hadn't wanted for this to happen. Alphonse had been taken into the gate, while he had to stay and watch him go.

He had made a deal with the Homunculi. A deal that brought him to this form, a form that wanted to kill, and his brother back to life.

He, Edward Elric, was stuck in Pride, and he didn't know a way out. He had thought when that he would be in this form, he could control it. But no. All he could show it was memories and constantly try to awaken. He had finally grasped one of Pride's weakest moments, and Edward had emerged, in control.

He would kill the Homunculi and Father.

"Edward," the voice of Roy woke him back up, and Edward looked up at him, a dull ache of Pride's mind wanting to reawaken pounding in his head.

Edward clenched his fist and gazed at his right arm. "This isn't my arm," he slowly said. "Nor is this leg. This body…." He sighed. "This body may look like mine, but it isn't."

Roy took a step closer. "Then where is your body?" he asked in a low voice.

Edward didn't hesitate. "Dead. The Gate took it. In exchange for Alphonse to live, I took this form and let my body be killed," he ended in a whisper. His golden eyes shown in anger as he stared up at Roy. "I shouldn't have done it. I thought I could control this form and end the Homunculi, but I was stuck inside. Unable to get out. And now," he started running again, now shouting, "I'm going to kill Father, who definitely should appear soon!"

"Uh…" Roy ran off after him. "Who is Father?"

"The person in control of the Homunculi," Edward shouted over his shoulder. "Last time I saw him… He did something so we couldn't use Alchemy. We still don't know why… the one advantage of being a Homunculi, I guess."

Roy looked around the battlefield, where many gun shots and explosions were going on. He was pretty sure they had taken care of some of the Homunculi. The only trick was to kill them repeatedly. "But if he is in control…?"

"I'm not quite sure what he can do to us," Edward shrugged as he ran. "Naturally, he could take all the Philosophers stones away from our bodies and kill us like that. No doubt he'll be mad at Envy for taking the Alchemists' straight on, but he won't kill him. Envy has been with him too long."

"But…"

"And speak of the devil," Edward muttered as he stopped running, "and he will come." He turned to gaze up the hill, where a man with stern golden eyes and light brown hair was striding down. Clad in a long white robe, the man took strong, slow strides toward Edward, a solemn expression on his face.

Edward watched the surviving Homunculi pass by him and Roy silently, and Envy stopped next to him. "It's father," he murmured, his green eyes flickering with amusement. "He'll be amazed. Come, Pride."

Edward nodded, not glancing back at Roy. He quickly followed Envy and walked up to Father and got down on his knee before him with his left hand on his chest and his right clenched into a fist on the ground. He didn't know what would happen, as he tried to stop the sweat that poured down his face.

"Envy," Father said lightly. "This is…?"

"Pride," Envy answered triumphantly.

Father's eyes flickered to the scene that the Homunculi and the Alchemist's had created. His gazed settled on Roy who had a bewildered look on his face, and then his eyes settled back on Edward. He set a hand upon his head. "This is an exact copy of Hohenheims son."

Envy crossed his arms. "It is his son."

"And his brother?"

"Alive, but not a homunculus. He has his body back," Envy sighed. "But no worries…"

"This is dangerous," Father cut in. "This form of Pride is always likely to get Edward Elric's memory back…" he looked back up at Envy. "Who killed the other Pride?" His gazed flickered to Roy, who now stood ready to react to whatever was thrown his way.

"I did," Roy answered.

Father had no emotion on his face. He looked around at the remaining Homunculi. "Where is Sloth… and Wrath?"

"They were lost in the battle," Lust answered, coming to stand next to Envy, Gluttony following after her.

"A battle… so poorly planned," Father's voice turned stern. "Why did you not tell me?"

Envy shrugged. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, Edward Elric doesn't exist anymore."

"I'm not so sure of that," Father was once again calm. He lifted his hand from Edward's head and motioned for him to rise. Edward stared blankly into the eyes so much like his fathers, and then he was staring at blackness and found it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was around forty feet away from where he had been standing.

"Father!" Envy yelled. "He is Pride, not Edward!"

"I tried to keep Edward alive, but now his body is already dead," Father growled at him. "All that is left is a soulless body incapable of doing the things that Edward Elric could have done."

Edward had clearly not seen the punch that Father had laid on him. He struggled to get up as he took gulps of air. Roy was by his side, along with the State Alchemist's standing behind them, ready to attack.

Edward stood up, pushing away any help. He knew that his brother was standing behind him, but he didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to bring his brother into this.

"You're right," he said slowly. "I am Pride."

Envy grinned evilly at him.

"But," Edward spoke again. "My body may be Pride. My mind is Edward's." He sighed, and continued talking. "My original body may be dead now, but my mind isn't. It's still here. I'm going to defeat each and everyone of you so that we can never have Homunculi again."

"That's going to be a bit difficult," Father lightly replied. He started walking towards him. "As I was the one who created the Homunculi."

"Colonel," Edward murmured. "Take out the Homunculus. Father is mine."

"Wait, Ed!" Roy called after Edward who had started running to meet Father head on. "You can't take him by yourself!"

"I'm a Homunculi!" Edward shouted back at him angrily. "I can do this!"

"Brother!" Roy turned and saw Alphonse stumble after Edward, looking grief stricken.

"Wow!" Roy caught Alphonse by the shoulder. "Al, let's see…"  
"He can't!" Alphonse yelled at him. "He needs my help!" He turned back and stared after is brother, who was now attacking Father. "He can't take him by himself," he whispered.

"He might not be able to," Roy sighed, "but we can at least follow his wishes. Now… would you help me on taking out the palm tree?"

"You mean Envy?" Alphonse asked.

"Envy, palm tree, same thing," Roy muttered. "Now. Come."

Meanwhile, Edward was busy taking out Father, who he couldn't lay a hand on. He lifted a hand to block the blow that Father had thrown to the right and lifted his left hand and was able to grab hold of Father's arm and flipped him over, snapping his arm in the process. He landed straight on his back and Edward had retrieved a cleaver, now aiming for his head. He brought it straight down on his head, which Father reached up and grasped the cleavers edge with both of his hands, stopping it from coming down.

Edward gritted his teeth as he tried to push the cleaver down.

"Why do you try to kill me?" Father said coolly up to him, not seeming to have any trouble keeping the cleaver away from him.

"Heh, I thought you would've known that," Edward spat down on him. "Creating Homunculi…"

"… to make this world better," Father finished for him. "The Homunculi is only a small part in the plan."

"Then what is your plan!?" Edward yelled.

"Our plan," Father whispered, "is not for you to know."

Edward gave a dry laugh. "You don't exactly have a plan, do you? You just want to destroy this world."

"Not necessarily," sighed Father. "And put the cleaver away if you want to live."

"Never!" Edward yelled.

"I create Homunculi," Father lightly said, "so I know your weakness."

Edward watched in awe at Father's outstanding speed as he knocked his cleaver away. He jumped up and now had his palm on Edward's head, letting loose excruciating pain in Edward's mind. Edward clenched his hands to his head, yelling.

"Let loose the Homunculi in you," Father said, "and erase the mind of the boy Edward Elric."

"I… won't," Edward gasped out. He had fallen to his knees in pain, not knowing how to stop it.

Father lifted his hand from his head, creating a wave of distortion that flowed through Edward, who fell over to his side. He slowly felt the pain slip away and he found that he had been closing his eyes from the pain. He opened them slowly and let everything come into focus.

"Awaken, Pride," Father said.

"I…" Edward started out, "am not, and will never again, be Pride!" he ended in a yell. He jumped up and immediately fell down again. He looked angrily up at Father and jerked in surprise to his feet. "Hohenheim," he gasped. Sure enough, the one person identical to Father, Hohenheim, was standing not ten feet away from them.

Hohenheim walked up to them slowly, taking his hands out of his pockets. "What's going on here?" he asked in a dull voice, as if he already knew the answer. He stopped and squinted at Father. "I see. You have started your revolt."

"And this time," Father replied calmly, "You can't stop us."

"You forget who I am," Hohenheim sighed. He put his hands close to each other, looking now at Envy who stood beside Father, a disgusted look on his face. Lust and Gluttony both followed after him. They had taken out many Alchemists', but they had been getting nowhere.

"Join us, Hohenheim," Father said. He took a step closer. "Just like you did so many years ago."

"I regret those years," whispered Hohenheim, "and I will do anything to try to stop them." He clapped his hands and kneeled, placing his hands on the ground. "I will end this, once and for all."

"No…" Father said, getting angry now. "I can stop your Alchemy, Hohenheim."

"But you can't stop the gate from coming," Hohenheim whispered. "The gate is now… inevitable."

"Father can call off the gate all he wants!" Envy spat out, coming out in front of Father. "He's…" He stopped and looked at Father, who had a bewildered look on his face. "Father…?"

"Everything has a beginning," Hohenheim whispered, "and everything has an end."

The gate appeared behind Hohenheim, creating a dark shadow over him.

"At what cost," Father gasped, "did you bring that gate?"

Hohenheim stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets. "Myself," he whispered.

Father laughed bitterly. "You weren't meant to live on your own anyways. It's only proper the puppet dies with the puppeteer."

Hohenheim gazed at Edward, who now possessed the bewildered look. _It's not proper for a son to die with their father, though. _He sighed and heard the large screeches of the door opening. "It's time."

"My body may die," Father said, "but I will return."

Envy growled at him and looked out the long black hands coming out. He jumped away from them. "You just can't give up like that!"

"The gate has called you," Hohenheim said, "And you can't escape."

Lust slashed at the hands with her nails. "We aren't going anywhere!" she screeched, but more hands came after her and wrapped them tightly around her arms. She screamed as she was pulled in, soon followed by Gluttony who was pulled through right after her. Envy struggled against the black arms wrapping around him.

"Father!" he yelled. "You bastard! Hohenheim!" He glared at Hohenheim as he was pulled passed him. "I WON'T DIE!" he transformed himself into the form of a giant serpent. He whirled his head around and watched the fading forms of the people outside the gate. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled. He slowly disappeared into the yellow abyss of the door, screaming the word bastard over and over again.

"Your plan is finished," Hohenheim said calmly to Father.

Father let himself be taken by the black hands. "I may be gone," he said, "but no matter what, I will return." He turned and glared at Edward. "Somehow." He faded away after Envy.

Hohenheim sighed, his shoulders sagging. He turned and looked at Edward. "Hello, son."

Edward didn't know how to react, but felt his eyes fill up and felt the cool tear flow down his cheek. "You bastard," he whispered.

Hohenheim smiled sadly at Edward. "It's time for us to go."

Edward gritted his teeth and looked back at the people standing a few feet behind him. Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Breda, Havoc… Alphonse. Winry. He smiled lightly at them, and felt more tears pour down his face. "I'm ready," he said. He turned back to Hohenheim. "I'm ready," he repeated strongly.

Alphonse shook his head. "No!" he took a few steps foreword, the tears apparent on his face. "You can't do this! Edward!" He looked up at Hohenheim. "Father? Why!?"

Hohenheim smiled lightly at his son. "I'll be watching you, Alphonse." He disappeared into the gate, walking in himself.

Edward watched the black hands grasp his arm and legs. He turned back to Alphonse. "Live for me, Al, Winry. Just live for me. I'll always be with you," he finished, his gaze flickering over to Winry.

"But…!" Alphonse yelled.

Edward looked at Winry and stared into her tearing blue eyes, his silent words never going to be spoken to her. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking. He gazed at the Colonel and gave a small salute with his free arm, and Roy stood up straight and saluted him back, as all the Alchemists and soldiers saluted him back.

Edward turned back to the gate and sighed. His tears fell freely now as felt himself was being pulled into the gate. He closed his eyes and smiled. _Live for me. _

Alphonse collapsed on the ground and watched his brother disappear into the gate and the large doors closed, the fading memory of Edward sticking in his mind. He clenched the grass tightly and ripped it from the ground angrily. "Edward, you idiot," he whispered as he gave fully into tears. Winry walked up to Alphonse and hugged him tightly against her shoulder. She stared at where the gate had left. She shook her head and hugged Alphonse tighter, her shoulders now shaking from her stifling sobs. Edward's last words ran repeatedly through her mind. _Live for me. _

_Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours._

Just live for me.

_We won't just live for you_, _Edward._

I'll always be with you.

_Yes, and we'll wait for you._

_Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours._

**Lyrics are not mine, as the two verses came from the song "What About Now" by Daughtry. If it was more Ed/Winry focused, then I would use the full song. **

**I like how this ended; I don't know if I'm going to do an epilogue… vote?**

**I'm very sorry if anybody was a fan of the Homunculi. They had to go… And I'm really sorry if you didn't like how I ended it :( But remember, if an epilogue is written, you can always hope on what it will contain what you wanted.**

**I had no clue how to write this out when I began it but I like how it did, so I really hope all of you enjoyed it. And I really don't know where the manga is going in its storyline... so it's a total fanfiction xD**

**Don't forget to review, and thank you for reviewing!!**


	6. Epilogue

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

It was dark that day, the day they all stood beside a dark, lone grave. The light sprinkle of rain did not help their mood; it only worsened it. Low thunder rumbled in the distance and a cold breeze would not let down. The forms clad in black standing around the grave stared grimly at the grave and occasionally their shoulders shook in grief, each holding a single white rose.

"… Edward Elric was the greatest Alchemist I've ever known…" came the voice of the man standing in front of them. He was standing in front of the priest, hat in hand. "We…" the man, Major Armstrong, struggled against giving in to his sorrow, "… we all miss him." A young woman, Armstrong's sister, came and wrapped her small arm around him and whispered soothing words up to him. They stopped by the grave and put on their flowers, then walked away.

Riza came and took Armstrong's place, her usual stiff posture and controlled emotions no longer to be seen. She stood as straight as she could, but even her tears couldn't stop from filling her eyes. "When I first met Edward, and his brother, I thought that they were stubborn and determined to do what was right. Even though Edward could be brash, he would fulfill in his journey. His parents would've been proud of him," Riza ended in a whisper. She turned and placed the white rose she had been holding in her hand on the grave and walked back to where she originally stood beside Roy.

Havoc took a step foreword. "He had spunk," he said in choked voice. "And even though he was foul mouthed… he was a great person to know. And I think I speak for the rest of the soldiers," he said. He and others went ahead and placed their flowers on the grave.

"Edward was…" Roy spoke in a loud voice, though it was faltering, "He was like a son to me, in a few ways," he cleared his voice before continuing. "They were without a father or mother, and had really nobody to look out for them when they were in Central. Maes Hughes looked after them pretty well, but when he was killed," once again, his voice faltered, "they once again no one to look after them. I began to look after them, feeling like I had to take Hughes place. I know… I know I could never do anything more for them. I felt like that was enough, as I also thought that their determination that they would make it. The military and friends suffered a great loss when Edward succeeded in getting Alphonse's body back, which was his original goal." Roy cleared his throat once more. "Edward Elric will never be forgotten." He knelt down beside the grave and lightly placed the rose down. He gathered himself to his feet after awhile and saluted the grave, saying his last words, not sure whether the water on his face was from the rain or from his own tears.

"I shall miss him," Winry spoke in a light voice, "Ever since my childhood, he has been with me, along with Alphonse. But now…" she clenched the rose to her chest and bowed her head, hiding the tears that flowed down her face. "I never got to say my last words to him," she ended in a whisper. "It was a child's crush at first, but then I realized, as I got older, it was more than just a crush now." Granny Pinako patted her soothingly, her face grim. Riza put an arm around Winry, who leaned in for her support. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this," she sobbed, giving in to her tears.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are  
_

Alphonse wiped is own tears away. "She's right," he spoke. He waited until Winry had placed her rose down until he spoke again. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Ed was supposed to get his arm and leg back. The automail put so much pressure on him. But Ed was stubborn," he said a tad angry, "and he got me my body first. He sacrificed his own to become a Homunculi. It proved that he was determined to get my body back. Now all I have of him are memories," Alphonse closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But they are memories that I'll cherish. Memories of my brother and our journeys together. He said these words to me: Just live for me."

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

"I decided that I wouldn't just live for him," Alphonse continued, "I'll wait for him to return to the family he left. Even though it may be futile, it's just one thing I expect out of my brother. He's determined. He'll make it through. He'll make it back to us. It may not be in this life, but the one after, wherever that is. We'll see him again one day. This is not our farewell. It's only the beginning of our lives, and we will live for my brother, so he can watch over us with my father and mother, and all the soldiers and Alchemists' who lost their lives in this battle."

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Alphonse stood at the grave with over a hundred of white roses upon it. "Here lies my brother, Edward Elric," he spoke softly as he leaned down and reached over to slowly place down his own white rose, "The Full Metal Alchemist." He set the rose softly down and smiled a sad smile at the grave, feeling his tears pour down his face. Winry came over and sat down next to him, and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. Alphonse spoke one last time in a firm and steady voice. "This is _not_ our farewell."

_This is not our farewell_

**I want to thank Kat, Bar-Ohki, jenelric, NoZoMi17, N.C. Stormeye, moongoddess421, Artificial Life Creator, Keruseya Natsuki, and Kate Maxwell for reviewing!!! And to all the others who read the story :)**

**Hopefully the epilogue ended it smoothly. I'm still not believing how I killed off the **_**Full Metal Alchemist**_**…**

**Lyrics from 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation.**

**I'm going to be writing another FMA story, probably this short again, and it's going to have a much lighter mood than this one. It's going to be called 'To Dance' – Edward is stuck in Munich, Germany with Noa. He learns some new Gypsy dances from Noa, and he gets brought back to Amestris by the gate, excited to see Al and Winry again – but how will he react when he finds out Winry has a fiancé? **

**Don't forget to leave a review, if you do, you get mustard and coffee… (your choice xD)**


End file.
